remembering
by KLAUS DAMONFAN
Summary: what happens when gwen wakes up in bed with the wrong man sorry not good at summarys
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

**The characters' in this story belong to R T D and the bbc I don't own any of them but would love to have them as mates .also if anyone would like to beta this that would be ace as it's my first story so be gentle with me **

Gwen was asleep in her Flat, when an arm wrapped it's self around her. She at first wanted to cuddle into the arm thinking it was Rhys.

But as she came to She realised it wasn't Rhys's arm but her ex Colleague and friend Andy Davidson she was of course was shocked by this and tried to remember what had happen the night before but couldn't .

How had she ended up in bed with Andy and where was Rhys she looked around the room and realised it was her and Rhys flat or at least the bedroom looked like it. Where was Rhys and what was Andy doing in there?

She was fully awake now so decided to get up and go in to the living room being careful not to wake Andy She moved his hand genteelly and got up.

She was sure Rhys would be ringing her soon to apologise or to tell her where he was or just to say morning sweetheart as he so often did. And didn't want to have to explain why Andy was there at this time of the morning and also because she didn't know herself yet.

As she entered the living room she noticed the picture on the wall was different it was of her and Andy not the one of her and Rhys that was always there.

She thought about waking Andy but decided she'd wait to chat to him after she had figured out what was happening herself. So she sneaked back in to the bedroom and pick up her clothes and put them on and went straight to the hub surely jack and ianto would be able to shade some light on what was happening

**So What do you think guys for a first attempt by the way c o e didn't happen in this story think you might be surprised by the next chapter and also you can so tell I love Andy can't you x **


	2. Chapter 2

**The characters in this story belong to RTD and the BBC I don't own any of them but would love to have them as mates. Also if anyone would like to better this that would be ace as it's my first story so be gentle with me thanks for the feedback hope you like this one I've change it so many times before I posted it **

Gwen got to the Hub and couldn't hear Jack or Ianto anywhere, she looked up at the hot house and saw shadow's moving, so thought, oh better not disturb them as the last thing she needs to see today is a naked Jack with all the confusion over Andy, so she went to her computer and started to check the rift activity for the last few hours, nothing too strange she thought and they will be done soon and come down and see what she was up too.

Then suddenly she heard a voice that she thought she'd never hear again.

"Morning Gwen you're early",

"Are you ok?", Gwen just couldn't believe it, she ran over to the other work station and just grabbed hold of Tosh and hugged her like she's not seen her for ages which to Gwen she hadn't but Tosh was shocked and repeated to her "Are you ok?", "yes fine just not seen you in ages"

Tosh said "I saw you yesterday, we worked on that strange artifact together" still hugging Tosh she was about to say something, when other voice's came out of the hot house and down the stairs. "As much as I love to see girl on girl action, I need to take Tosh away from you, I need your help with the experiment we were doing on that plant."

Suddenly Gwen left Tosh and ran and gave Owen a huge hug "good to see you," Owen of course protested, "get off me" he said to which Tosh said "Gwen are you ok? You and Andy had a fight".

She had forgotten all about Andy with the excitement of seeing Tosh and Owen. Owen said "tell Andy Pandy that I will send him a text re going to the pub as I need a good catch up with him"

"Don't you mean Rhys", Gwen said . And to that Owen said "who is Rhys?"


	3. Chapter 3

Gwen stared at Owen for a few moments before saying 'You know who Rhys is you were at our wedding! He helped out with the space meat thing... thats how he found out about torchwood'

Owen shook his head in confusion. 'No Gwen, that was Andy. We went to the wedding along with most of the Cardiff police force... I don't know you want a copper one minute and can't find them then a whole room turn up at once'. He smirked.

Tosh took her hand and led her to the sofa, 'Let's get you a drink you look like you're in shock. You want a coffee?.

'Talking of coffee...' Owen said 'where's tea boy? not seen him for ages'.

Owen was just about to shout out when Tosh said 'He went out with Jack about an hour ago; something about Weevils in daylight, they should have been back by now'.

Suddenly the invisible lift began to descend, as it reached the base of the water tower Jack got off of the stone step and glared at Owen. 'I'll be in my office if you need me for anything', he turned dramatically and stomped upstairs. Seconds later the huge cog door rolled open and Ianto came in. Without speaking a word to anyone he grabbed the empty cups from the low coffee table and stalked across to his coffee machine; his body language alone was making sure to let everyone know he was in no mood for talking.

'Looks like a lover's tiff', Gwen said quietly.

Owen nodded, 'Someone is bound to pay; I bet Jack's on decaf for a week now!' Gwen and Tosh just looked at each other.

Gwen decided she needed to ask Jack about Andy, she needed to make sense of what was going on, she had to tell him what had happened. She knew he'd be in no mood to talk to her but she had to risk it anyway, this was too important, she had to ask her boss for advice.

'Jack I need to chat, you got a spare few minutes'

Jack looked up from his paper work, 'Sure Gwen, what's up?. With a sigh Gwen sat in heavily in the chair on the other side of the desk and began to tell Jack everything that had happened that morning.

Jack sat back in his chair and reguarded Gwen with narrowed eyes. 'Well that's strange but you defiantly are married to Andy. We all went to the wedding, I danced with Ianto' a small smile drifted across his lips, 'Someone took a picture of us, I have it here', he picked the picture up off his desk and handed it to Gwen, it clearly showed Jack and Ianto dancing closely with Gwen and Andy dancing in the back ground, Andy smiling lovingly at his new bride. A sharp knock on the door jolted Gwen from her shocked examination of the photograph.

Ianto entered the room and placed a mug on the desk in front of her. ' Hi Gwen there's your coffee'. The yonger man didn't even glance at Jack, he set the Catains coffee on the coaster on his desk and left the room.

Still holding onto the photo Gwen took a sip of her coffee 'Perfect, just the way I like it'. She sat back and waited for Jack to try his. Jack reached for the blue and white stipy mug and gazed nervously into it for a moment before taking a mouthful. 'Yuck!' It was obviously the decaf as Owen had predicted but instead of Screaming at Ianto Which Gwen had expected he simply replaced the mug on the desk top and said 'you're looking a little peaky, I'll drive you back to the flat'

**Hope you like thanks so much Janto for sorting it for me **


	4. Chapter 4

**The characters in this story belong to RTD and the BBC I don't own any of them but would love to have them as mates. It's my first story so be gentle with me thanks for the feedback **

Jack drove Gwen home in complete silence his eyes blue fixed firmly on the road ahead, he clearly didn't want to talk and Gwen was still trying to work out how she'd woken up that morning beside Andy when she'd definately gone to bed the night before with Rhys. Andy was one of her ex colleagues, they had been partners in the police force and were close but never _that _close! She knew that Andy had been extremely jealous of her when she'd joined torchwood but had remained supportive and if ever they'd needed to liase with the police It was always Andy who answered her call for help. But Gwen had never had any feelings for him other than friendship.

Jack had wanted to escort Gwen into the flat to make sure she was ok but she looked at her watch and thought Andy might be still sleeping so she shook her head and said 'No I'll be fine, thanks for the lift'. As Jack headed back to the SUV she called after him, 'Speak to you later?

Jack smiled briefly as he climbed back into the big black SUV. 'Ok. Love to Andy'

Gwen watched as the car rounded the corner and disappeared before letting herself into the flat.

She sat wearily on the comfortable old sofa in the living room and stared at the photo of her and Andy that sat on the coffee table before her; she searched her memories as hard as she could trying to remember when it had been taken and who would of taken it but she had no memory of it at all.

Feeling confused and restless she got up and began to search through the items in the room, searching through books and yet more pictures of herself and Andy before she found the home movies. They were of various family occasions that someone had transferred to DVD, one of the first ones she found was apparantaly her's and Andy's wedding video, swallowing nervously she slipped it into the DVD player.

It started with her mother helping her into a lovely dress, it was not as nice as the one Ianto had picked out for her on her wedding day to Rhys but it was a lovely one all the same. Gwens mother was so tearful it made her want to cry too so she fast forwarded the film and watched the images as they flickered and changed, she hit the play button again and this time the image on the screen showed her standing just outside the arched doorway of a picturesque church surrounded by all of her's and Andy's relatives. Andy stood next to her looking lovely in a dark suit and beaming at the camera. On Andys other side was his cousin Marie-Ann. She was in a wheelchair and had always been especially close to Andy, he really did love her so much, she reached for him and he leant in to give her a big hug, everyone looked so happy... how could this not be real?

Gwen was suddenly aware of the shuffling of feet behind her and she turned to look up at Andy's smiling face, 'Happiest day of my life that was'


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Andy I thought you were still asleep, or do you have to get ready for work?'

Andy shook his head slowly, 'Nooo... day off. I told you that yesterday, don't you remember?

Gwen tried a small smile but it came out looking more like a grimace, 'Sorry I can't remember you saying that'. Well, she thought, at least I'm telling the truth; she had no recollection of speaking to Andy yesterday seeing as she was with Rhys!

'Anyway where did you go this morning? I woke up and you were gone, you always wake me before you go to work no matter what the time is. I could have driven you'.

'Didn't wanna wake you, you looked so peaceful', she lied. 'And I fancied the walk'

Andy looked strangely at her and then moved to sit on the arm of the sofa. 'So what's with the video then? Feeling all nostalgic are we? Only when I came in the room a minute ago your face looked like a slapped arse! Not the happy woman I married a few months ago'.

Suddenly it was too much, Gwen rounded on Andy and threw her hands up in exasperation 'But that's just it! She yelled, 'I _don't remember_ marrying you! I remember marrying Rhys. You didn't even turn up to my wedding! You weren't there but _he_ was! He was the one waiting for me the other end of the aisle! Not. You!' Gwen's arms dropped again to hang uselessly at her sides and her chest heaved with the emotion, the tears that blurred her vision begged to fall but she refused to give in to them.

The silence in the flat was suffocating. Andy stood from the sofa and moved forward, he was much taller than her and for a moment they simply stared at each other until he took a breath and said quite calmly but precisely. 'What the hell do you mean I wasn't there? And who the hell is Rhys? I'm your husband' raising his left hand he showed her the ring on his finger, the matching ring on her own finger now felt heavy and binding. 'We got married, made a commitment to each other for the rest of our lives. You are Mrs Gwen Davidson and how can you say you don't remember? He raised a hand and pointed at the television, 'You're on the DVD for god's sake, right there, with all our friends and family!'

'But I don't Andy' she said desperately, 'I'm Mrs Gwen Williams, Rhys is my husband and he's the manager of Harwood's haulage, I met him at college in my first year and we've been together ever since'.

Andy took a step forward and laid a hand gently on her shoulder, 'Gwen, sweetheart, you're not thinking straight. We met on the first day of police training and as we got on so well they made us partners. Took a while but we got together. You were single when I met you and I don't know who Rhys is you've never mentioned him before at all'

Gwen could see that he was trying to be calm and understand what had happened to her but at that moment she didn't care, she wanted things back to normal. Shrugging his hand off of her shoulder she stepped back and hardened her gaze. 'No' she said, 'You are not my husband. I am married to Rhys and I want to know what is going on. NOW!

Andy glared back at her, the anger in his eyes surprised her; she wasn't used to seeing that look on his gentle face. When he spoke his voice was low and hinted at the level of hurt that she was causing him.

'All I know is that you _are_ my wife and I have no idea what the bloody hell you're on about', with that he turned and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door behind him.

As she turned back round to look at the screen the scene had now changed to the evening reception and Andy was dancing with Marie-Ann, he looked so happy.

Taking out her phone with shaky hands she pressed the speed dial, waited for it to be answered and then in a voice that trembled despite her attempts to stop it she said quietly, 'Could you pick me up please?


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen waited outside the flat for Jack to arrive and as soon as she got into the car he could see she was upset. 'I take it things didn't go well with Andy then?'

Gwen sighed heavily, 'Well, I told him I couldn't remember our wedding day, so no Jack things didn't go well'

Jack opened his mouth to say something else but thought better of it and reached over to put the radio on instead. The music that played droned irritatingly in the otherwise silence of the car and it grated on her already frayed nerves, Gwen hit the buttons on the radio trying to find something less annoying, she moved from channel to channel without finding anything she could bear to listen to and was just about to turn it off when an all too familiar Jingle came on the radio _'WHO CAN YOU TRUST TO TRANSPORT YOUR GOODS? HARWOODS! YOU WON'T BE SORRY WITH A HARWOODS LORRY'. _And there was nothing else she could do but burst into tears.

'Jack you have to take me there, please. I have to see him'

Jack glanced across at her pleading eyes. 'Fine, but I do the talking ok?'

Gwen agreed but added 'I know when he sees me he will know who I am so until then I'll let you do the talking'

They pulled up outside Harwoods main office which really was no more than a small room attached to the side of a larger warehouse, presumably where the Harwoods lorry's were stored. The whole thing was sat on a virtually deserted industrial estate. A very smart looking young man emerged from the office and greeted them as they stepped out of the car. 'Good morning' he said, addressing Jack and sparing her only a quick up and down glance, 'Can I help you?'.

'Yeah, I was looking to speak to the manager a Mr...' He looked quickly over at Gwen who said

'Williams, Rhys Williams'

The man seemed confused for a moment 'Well we have a Rhys Williams but I'm sorry he's not the manager here I am'.

Gwen felt something cold twist in her stomach, too much was different and too much had changed. What the hell was going on? The man was still talking to Jack she realised '... I understand but I have a meeting that I can't miss. If you'd like to wait inside then my secretary Ruth will be happy to help you further' He smiled once more and then headed towards a black saloon car. Jack looked at Gwen and shrugged and together they headed through the faded green door and into the small office.

Ruth was just how Gwen remembered her; she greeted them with a cheery hello and the offer of assistance but didn't show any recognition of Gwen at all. 'Can I help you' she said smiling at Jack who was instantly in flirt mode.

'Yes I'm sure you can, may I say you're looking lovely Ruth, nice dress'.

'Thank you' she blushed and Gwen rolled her eyes, now was so not the time for that Jack.

'Yeah, now I was told that a Mr. Rhys Williams was the manager here' he said looking at Gwen 'but have just been informed that he's not'

'Rhys! Manager! That's a laugh' she giggled which made Jack laugh too and made Gwen Look more miserable. 'No he's just a driver here, he's a nice bloke, keeps himself to himself though. He should be back any minute if you need to talk to him? Gwen Just looked at Jack as if to ask permission.

'Well come and sit down' she said gesturing to a couple of plastic chairs.

'Thanks Ruth you're a star' Jack drawled happily.

'I could make you a coffee if you like?' Ruth asked now completely ignoring Gwen.

'That would be lovely' Jack said having realised he'd not had a proper cup since before he left for the weevil hunt. 'It's not Decaf is it?'

Ruth pulled a face. 'No I make proper coffee here, can't stand Decaf'

Jack accepted the offered cup and made small talk with the secretary while they waited for Rhys. Gwen just sat waiting, her left leg jiggling nervously whilst her eyes flicked over to the door and back again every few seconds.

After what seemed like hours the door swung open, bounced back on its hinges and Rhys came bounding in 'Hello lovely' he said to Ruth 'Here's the Sheet for today all signed'

'Thanks Rhys. These nice people have been waiting for you' she added gesturing towards Jack and Gwen who was already on her feet and gazing at him with a desperate and hopeful look on her face.

Rhys looked round at the two of them; he smiled at Jack and did a double take as he caught sight of Gwen. 'What can I do for you then? I don't recognize you both, should I?'

Jack was just about to open his mouth when Gwen said 'Didn't you go to Coleg Glan Hafren. I'm sure I remember you'.

'No you couldn't of darling I dropped out; hardly went to my classes anyway, I was there for about a week and left'.

'Oh' Gwen was shocked by this; she just didn't understand what was going on. Rhys was looking at her strangely.

'Is that what you wanted to ask me?'

Jack thinking on his feet said quickly 'No no we were just wondering, have you seen any strange things lately, weird alien like creatures or strange blue boxes? Anything out of the ordinary really? Only we've had a few reports you see'

Rhys smiled and said 'I take it you've not seen the Welsh rugby team lately?' and they both laughed.

Gwen was still gazing at him in shock and Rhys seemed to squirm slightly under her gaze. 'I mean, no should I have? Only I tend to keep my eye on the road when I'm driving, not in the skies'.

'No that's fine' Jack said 'We were just asking drivers in the area and a couple of them had said you'd be the one to ask'

'Well I don't know why that is. Aliens in Cardiff? Never'.

Jack just laughed again and shook Rhys' hand 'Thanks anyway. Ok Gwen Lets go'.

Rhys waved them off, 'Sorry I couldn't help you mate' and smiled once more as he closed the door on them.

Gwen stood shakily next to the SUV. 'He didn't know me' she said in a small voice.

Jack sighed and slipped an arm around her shoulders. 'Come on, we don't have to get back yet, I'll treat you to a coffee ok'. Gwen nodded. 'And if you're lucky there might be a cream cake thrown in too'. He hugged her briefly before opening the door and helping her into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile Back at the Hub

Owen moved to stand next to Tosh's workstation and leaned in close to whisper 'Has he spoken to you yet? she looked up in time to see him gesture towards Ianto who stood at the coffee machine, he was staring at it as though it had just landed.

Shaking her head slightly she said 'No, but if you buzz off for a bit I might be able to get him to tell me what's wrong' Owen just tutted and went to sit on the sofa.

After a few more minutes Ianto came over and placed a small cup of coffee on her desk. 'Just the three of us I see' he said, his rich accent sounded slightly more pronounced than usual, it always deepened when he was upset or angry.

'Yeah' Owen said from his position on the sofa, he flicked over a page of the magazine he was now reading 'Jack's gone to pick Gwen up, said he might be a while, she sounded kinda upset on the phone' he snorted 'Had another row I bet'.

Ianto sighed and said under his breath, 'Well I know how that feels'.

Tosh glanced over at Owen and raised her eyebrows in a _'Get lost'_ look and Owen stood up dramatically, slapped the magazine down on the coffee table and stalked towards the lab muttering under his breath about soddin' aliens and non-stop bloody autopsies.

They watched the medic leave and then looked a each other, Tosh offered Ianto a small and slighly apologetic smile while he simply picked up an empty mug and said 'I'll just get these pots started'.

Tosh said 'I'll help, i've got nothing to do now till Jack gets back' she followed Ianto over to the sink.

They washed and dried up in silence for a while until Tosh said quietly, 'You know... I'm here if you want to chat, only you've be a bit moody today' she glanced quickly at Ianto. He didn't say anything for a long while, just carried on washing and rinsing out the mugs.

After what seemed like ages Ianto sighed and said 'Ok so, I went into Jack's office before the weevil alert happened to give him another coffee and just to have a chat... he'd been... restless the night before in bed' Tosh just nodded slightly surprised that Ianto was telling her this even though she had asked, 'But... when I went in it was like there was a different Jack staring back at me, it was like he was looking right through me Tosh. I tried to ask him what was wrong and he told to butt out and that it was none of my business. He was really angry, he's never like that Tosh well not with me anyway. I just couldn't believe it. The worst part is though I dont even know what it is I've done wrong'

'Oh Ianto' Tosh put down the tea towell she was holding and wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. 'It's just that, well I thought that me and Jack were getting on better, I was actually starting to really care for him and he just shuts me out again. I thought we'd got passed that stage. I Don't know what I'm going to do' he said hugging Tosh some more.

'Have you tried talking to him about it Ianto? not all guns blazing but gently. Or if you want I could have a word? She said looking up at him.

'No Tosh I don't want him to know you know and please don't tell Owen'.

She smiled again 'Of course not'.

They let go of each other and Ianto stepped back slightly the professional mask he usually wore slipping easily back into place. 'Thanks for listening Tosh'.

Toshiko frowned slightly as she watched him head down to the archives, what was going on around here today?


	8. Chapter 8

Gwen found a table next to the large steamed up windows at the front of the small cafe and slumped heavily into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs whilst Jack went up to the counter. She sat feeling totally misrable and trying to work out in her head how she had gotten to this point, yesterday she had been happily married to the man she loved and today he didn't even know who she was. Why would she be married to Andy? It just didn't make sense. She watched Jack as he ordered the drinks and hopefully the cake he promised her, though she wasn't even that hungry. The woman behind the counter batted her overly mascara'd lashes at him as she handed over the coffees and then watched as he swaggered back over to their table.

Jack sat down and pushed a plate containing a huge sprinkled doughnut across the table towards her. He had one too but his didn't have the colourful sugary bits adorning the top.

'I got you the one with the pink icing and the sprinkles, you look like you need them more than I do'.

'Thanks Jack', she took a sip of her coffee and pulled a face 'Ugh... nowhere near as good as Ianto's, still I guess you can't have everything' as the words left her mouth she caught the sadness in Jack's eyes but decided not to question him on it yet, she had more important things to worry about at that moment.

'So... Rhys is cute, how'd ya meet him?

'Do you mean you belive me Jack?

A small line appeared between Jack's eyebrows as he studied her. 'I didn't say that, but it's clear you know him and your obviously upset by the fact he didn't know you'

'Oh how did you possibly deduce _that_ Captain Harkness! she said forcing a smile.

Jack chose to ignore the sarcasm. 'Well you've not touched your doughnut and you never usaully turn down sprinkles so I ask again... how did you meet?

Gwen sighed and stared down into the murky depths of her coffee cup. 'We were at the same college. Rhys was always trying to act the big tough guy, showing off, which didn't work with me so I ignored him totally until he came and chatted to me in the canteen. He was... funny. We've been together ever since, that's why it hurt so much that he didn't know me Jack'

Her voice caught slightly and Jack reached across the table and patted her hand. 'I don't understand this at all. And for him not to be manager! he loves that job, loves being the boss, after all he knows he's not the boss at home' Jack smiled at her.

Jack suddenly stilled and pulled his hand away from hers, he reached up to his to activate his bluetooth headset. 'Hi Tosh, yeah we're fine just having a coffee and a chat, why what's up?

Jack listened for a while before motioning that Gwen should be listening in too, hastily she searched her pockets until she found the small communications device and pressed it into her ear, Tosh's voice was instantly there. 'Ok so Andy has been wandering around outside the Hub, I picked him up on the CCTV about an hour ago. Owen and Ianto went out to check on him'.

Something twisted in Gwen's stomach and it felt horribly like guilt.

'He seemed pretty upset, like he'd been crying but he wouldn't tell them what was wrong he just said he needed to see you' Gwen moaned miserably but Tosh continued 'Owen wants to take him to the pub just to try and cheer him up, maybe see if he'll talk a little bit'.

Ianto's deep voice joined Tosh's on the com, 'I thought I'd go along too', and then almost as an afterthought, 'If thats ok'.

A look of disappointment flitted across the Captains face before he said, 'Yeah, sure... if thats what you want'.

Ianto didn't speak again but Tosh said quickly, 'I'll wait here for when you get back Jack'.

Jack shook his head very slightly, 'No it's ok Tosh, you go too I'll be there soon to take over'.

Jack ended the call and Gwen met his eyes for a moment before looking back down at the chipped table top, she hated seeing the meloncholy that lay in those blue eyes.

'Soooo' Jack said releasing a long breath, 'I guess thats the last we'll see of those two today', Reaching over he placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face so he could look into her watery eyes, 'Hey, you know what your gonna do about Andy?.

Gwen shook her head.

'Ok how about I drop you back home so you can get some sleep'.

Gwen agreed, 'Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow next to the right man' she said with more than a hint of hope in her voice.

Jack smiled again 'Have an early night for a change, I'll be at the Hub if you need me'.

'Thanks again Jack'.

Jack reached forward and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, 'Come on, lets get you home'.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night at the Hub

Jack was in his office. He was supposed to be doing paper work but his mind was refusing to concentrate on the words before him, the sudden wail of the entry sirens jolted him from his reverie and he looked up to see Ianto appear through the metal cog door and head directly up the stairs to the main floor of the Hub and into his office.

Jack leant back in his chair and regarded the younger man who stood in front of his desk, hands on hips and a stern expression on his face. 'I didn't think you'd be back tonight' Jack said.

'I thought we could talk, without the others here I mean'

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Ianto continued, his tone was even but Jack could see the contained emotion behind the calm facade and his stomach squirmed slightly, Ianto was upset. 'We need to sort this out Jack'.

'This?'

Ianto nodded, 'You were really off with me earlier, have been for a few days actually, and I know your having bad dreams'.

'How do you know that!'

Jack's raised voice was loud in the otherwise quiet of the Hub but Ianto didn't flinch, in fact he shrugged, 'Wasn't that hard to figure out what with all the tossing and turning, God Jack I was in the bed next to you'.

Jack looked slightly shocked at this, 'Oh' he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on the desk.

'Is that all you can say? I think I deserve to know what I've done wrong Jack. We've hardly seen you today'.

'That's not my fault', Jack couldn't stop the irritation from showing in his voice as he spoke, 'Gwen needed me to help her'

'Gwen needed you? And what about me Jack! I'm the one you've hardly spoken to', Ianto took an usteady step towards the desk, 'What's going on with you? You've had bad dreams before but you've never shut me out like you did last night', He raised a hand and rested his fingertips lightly on the wooden desktop as though he desperately wanted to reach out and touch Jack but couldn't. When he spoke again his voice was soft, 'You know all I wanna do is help'.

Jack looked at him for a moment and then sighed, he stood from the chair and rounded the desk to pull Ianto into his arms, it took a second but Ianto soon relaxed into the embrace and wrapped his arms around Jacks waist. 'I'm sorry Yan' he said with a sigh 'Really, I'm sorry if I've been moody but I really did have to help Gwen' he pulled back slightly to look into Ianto's eyes before leaning forward and kissing him like nothing had ever happened. After a while they broke off and Ianto laid his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack, still holding onto Ianto, started to talk gently 'There's something not right with her you know. Have you ever heard her mention a guy called Rhys?'

Ianto thought for a moment, 'No, I only know what andy told me tonight, that she kept saying she wasn't married to him which is so wrong seeing as we were at the wedding, we... danced'.

Jack huffed out a small laugh, 'We did'.

'Even if she doesn't believe they're married we know that they are. I've never seen a guy so in love before, you can tell he really adores her'.

'Yes he does' Jack sighed as Ianto turned his head and kissed Jack's neck, 'Ianto, do you think that us making up can wait for a couple of hours? I need to go to your archives and find something'.

Ianto nodded and unwound his arms from around Jack, 'Of course, but what is it your looking for? I'll help you find it if you like'.

Jack shook his head, 'It's nothing for you to worry about, why dont you get some rest and I'll let you know if I find it'.

Ianto leant forward and placed a quick kiss on Jack's lips before smiling at the other man and then heading down to the bunker.

Back at the Gwen's flat

Gwen Was just getting into bed when Andy came in and dumped his shoes on the floor, 'So do you mind if I sleep in here, only I haven't got the energy to make a bed up on the sofa and after all we are man and wife'.

Gwen opened her mouth to say 'Actually about that...' when Andy intrrupted her.

'No, not tonight Gwen! I need to sleep, I'm really tired' he said getting undressed and into a tshirt, 'I can't be arsed to argue with you now, it can at least wait till the morning', and with that Andy lay on the bed, turned his back on her and fell asleep.

Gwen lay down too and closed her eyes tightly, hoping more than anything that if she did manage to sleep she'd wake up in Rhys' arms and not next to Andy. Biting down on her lip to stop the tears Gwen Cooper prayed harder than she ever had in her life and eventually fell into a restless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Gwen couldn't sleep so she got up and decided to write down recent events that had happened to try to make sense of it She wrote about how she was married to Andy not to Rhys and all about how she went to harwoods to see him and how she'd watched the wedding video And about her earlier argument with Andy but could work out what was going on she looked at it but still wasn't sure she left it out on the table and decided to go back to sleep she went back in the room and fell fast a sleep

Next morning she woke up in an empty bed she thought well maybe I'm back in Rhys bed but as she looked around the room it was the room her and Andy shared she could tell as his clothes were on the chair ready to wear she just smiled at the neat pile on the chair and decided she'd go and get a drink so she picked up her phone just incise she missed a call the living room was in total darkness so she tried to walk into the kitchen without the light on and as she got a drink orange from the fridge a voice started to talk and she jumped and drop the orange juice.

Andy turned the light on and just stared at her she said god Andy you made me jump what were you doing in the dark Andy said I needed a drink so like you I went to get a one and found some interesting reading material on the table as I drank Gwen looked at what he was holding and it was her hand writing

Oh Gwen Said oh is that all you can say were you ever going to tell me that you went to see this Rhys bloke that I've only ever heard you mention over the last few days you going to leave me for him then bet you had a cosy little get together and a big laugh at my expense Gwen said no Jack Took me so that I could Before she said anything else Andy said What mulder knows oh great that's all I need him knowing bet he's loving this jack took me she began again So that I could see him But he didn't even know me She try to remind calm she didn't wanna cry again Why didn't you tell me hur or was Moulder a better listener Than your husband

Andy Gwen began I tried to talk to you last night oh yeah right I came in as tired as anything and you decided you the great Gwen Davidson Want to talk but I didn't

So come on talk you wanted to talk so talk I'm listening Just then Gwen's Mobile rang I have to answer it Said Gwen No you don't Andy said It's jack it could be important and this isn't Great Andy Stomped off in to the bedroom and Gwen answered miring jack Whets up OK I'll tell him to stay here but now isn't a good time we've been arguing again ok 20 minutes.

Gwen Went back into the bedroom Jack's coming round in 20 minutes he wants to Speak to us both so I said you'd still be here Great that's all I need a nice cosy Chat with your mate mulder Andy Please he's Trying to help Gwen said as she got washed and dressed Waiting for Jack to appear

Gwen answered the door to jack and ianto hi ianto didn't think you'd be here go through Hi Andy said to Ianto But Ignored Jack said down ianto next to him And Gwen said do you want a coffee tea or something ianto said no I'm fine jack just said no thanks

Gwen Jack Said Have you ever seen this before you Too Andy Gwen Said no I don't think I have It doesn't look familiar Andy Said Nope But not looking at the picture jack was holding properly

Ianto Said to him are you sure mate only we found the pics in the archive and half of it is missing presumed lost when we ran a check on it we notice you were the first officer on the scene before you called us in well rang Gwen I don't remember Andy snapped

Why jack what does it do Gwen said well it gives the holder of it what they most dream off say like being married to you for instance Gwen jack said looking at Andy who just looked down at his shoes and said nothing and making the person that the wish is about forget everything that happen in there life's the only problem is though the other person has to be holding the other bit for it to work as only half of it works Gwen Being still none the wiser says so what's that gotta do with me then Jack Well Gwen Say if You had touched it you wouldn't remember Rhys and you'd be happily married to Andy here Jack Said

Jack was just about to say something else but Gwen stopped him Andy do you know something about this I need to know so we can make it right I need to get back to how my life was before Andy please if you do know you need to tell us now

Andy just about had enough he got his jacket on and said I'm off to work you'd rather believe mulder over me That's just great and stormed off out of the flat slamming the front door as he went

Gwen said I'd better go after him Ianto said it's ok I'll go looking at jack for approval jack nodded and Gwen just started to cry again Jack put his arms around her and gave her a huge hug

Meanwhile outside ianto managed to catch Andy before he got in to his car and said come on mate do you wanna coffee we could go to that coffee shop on the corner and just sit if you want but I'll be there for you to talk to if you want to

Ok but I'm due at work in 2 Hours Andy said that walked in to the cafe Sat down and Ianto got the coffee in they do nice coffee in here Andy said

They sat there for what seemed like 20 minutes but it could have been seconds when Andy said I Just wanted to be her husband so much. I know she can be a pain in the back side at times but I wanted her to be my pain in the back side I never get the look the flirt look you know the one the bat of the eye lash one she does in that way I usually get the poor poor Andy look sweet Andy Just want to be mates with Andy look never the eyelash one ever For once I wanted that so much and I nearly got it Too if she hadn't remember blooming Rhys

Mate Ianto said have you spoken to her about this Gwen I mean She may wanna here what you gotta say no she won't she'll Have another go ianto when I saw her watching the wedding video the other day I couldn't believe it I was so happy then I saw the sadness in her eyes and the look on her face it broke my heart I love her so much ianto it's so hurtful to me that she is doing this why can't she see that I really care for her. Mate as I said I'm the wrong person you should be telling why Don't I get jack and get her to come and met you here it's a public place she won't want a slanging match with you in here

You don't know Gwen that well then Andy laughed

Ianto Rang jack and got Gwen to the cafe As Gwen enter ianto said to her go easy on him Gwen

Gwen Sat down Andy Said to her do you want a drink I'll get you a drink really nervously But Gwen said she was fine So you wanted to talk so Talk I'll listen she said looking at him Well All I wanted was for us to be happy what you took that thing That jack was on about Andy Gwen Interrupted Andy carried on Do you know what it's like for me Do you even before you joined bloody torchwood all I got was Rhys said that Rhys said that I don't know what Rhys is making me for tea you never once asked about me and when you got this blooming torchwood job all I get is well nothing you don't speak to me now you've got your new friends the old ones gone right out of the window you only ring when you want something and even then you won't tell me what's it's about that blooming top secret stuff poor Andy doesn't need to know well maybe just for once I wanted to know what it was like to be married to you to be loved by you to be all you talked about like you do about Rhys Can't you see how much I love you I have for years but no I'm just the guy you used to tell all your problems to good old Andy he'll listening to everything and doesn't want anything in return well maybe I do I Wanted to be happy with you I wanted you to be my wife and for you to love me as much as I love you there I've said it trying to not raise his voice as the cafe starting to fill up with people

Andy I didn't know you felt like this no you wouldn't you only saw Rhys not me Andy said stirring his now cold coffee Gwen went on you know I'm your mate I'm sorry if you've been feeling left out but there is so much I can't tell you with the job you wouldn't believe me if I did but I can't but I'm not meant to be with you this whole thing is just made up I'm not Mrs. Andy Davidson I'm Mrs Rhys Williams Andy said I know but you could of been we could be really happy you and me Gwen But it's not really it's what you've made up We can't live like this Andy She said holding his hand We have to do the right thing and get back to normal


End file.
